Talk:Lessons Learned/@comment-209.195.85.53-20151130042345
Here's my quick, first-watch analysis of my favorite episode of the series so far. Warning: It's long. Don't mind anyone ignoring my comment, but no need to tell me that it's long, or that I should use make a blog (cause I obviously can't). Please and thank you: 1) Showing Coco's taste in fashion by having her compliment on Emerald's get-up seemed forced to me. Probably because I only find Emerald's get-up to be simply decent, but then again, I'm not a fashionista. Or maybe Coco was just trying to be friendly (with a little bit of sass, added), and/or she genuinely like's Em's clothing. 2) Yatsu's VA sounds pretty good. Also, dang! Emerald being a bit sadistic. I'm actually waiting for the bloodshed, though. Yeah, I'm a bit messed up, too. XP 3) Awesome biomes. Not much else I want to say about them (for now). 4) AHHHH! SONG! Gimmegimmegimmegimme!!! 5) Huh, I actually thought Mercury carried only normal bullets for some reasons, but then again, they probably wouldn't allow that for tournament matches, or just in general. So Merc carried steam(?)-based dust. Didn't expect that to be his choice of ammuntion, but okay. 6) Also didn't expect Emerald's chain to extend that much. 7) ..............Okay. The Yatsuhashi illusion actually creeped me out. So any bets that that was Neo, or something, or someone else's (Merc or Em) trick? 8) Soooo, Coco and Yatsu got owned. Well, at least they fought for the most part, and we get to see how lethal Em and Merc are. Dang. 9) So, FoxXVelvet, or FoxXCoco? Also, dang, only now do I realize how much scars Fox has. I mean I knew he had som scars, but dang. 10) I like Weiss and Winter are making fun of their father. Mr. Schnee must really be an a-hole. Wonder what Mrs. Schnee is like? Also glad to hear Winter's more softer side of her. 11) Propulsion? Elemental? Time dialation? And now summoning confirmed? Dang, is the Schnee family powerful! Also more insight on semblance, and confirmation that they can be hereditary for some families. 11) OHHHH! Well, I guess that (sorta) explains the White Beowolf, to some extent. Also That's just freaking epic! CX 12) YAY! More cute moments with Qrow and Ruby (and Yang)! Also, scrolls can act as controllers for video game. Cool. Wait, where did the screen come from? 13) Aaaaaand Qrow's a perv............I approve (sorta). XD 14) Wonder when we'll see Roman, and/or Adam and the WF again? 15) Interesting way to bring up the King Tajitu. 16) Team STRQ (Stark = stark white), huh? My vote was either Team QRTS (quartz = black, more or less), or Team STRQ (Stork = white, more or less). Ehh, I was sorta close. Also Summer was the leader. Like mother, like daughter, more than ever. 17) I saw when Yang noticed Raven, Qrow hid her face, implying that he know of Raven's reasons for disappearing, or something along those lines. 18) Hey, finally some genuine words of wisdom from Qrow. Also the "keep moving foward" part..................*sigh* Thanks RT. Thanks Monty. 19) Oh, thank god. When I saw the episode's sneak peek, I thought Winter was pressuring Weiss, but nope, it's the right amount of encouragement for her character. Also, summoning the dead (technically), huh? That's awesome, yet somewhat creepy at the same time. 20) Finally, Weiss' credit card issue from V3 EP1 comes into play. I'm also glad Winter states that she had to deal with similar daddy issues, as well. 22) I like how Winter and Qrow seems like polar opposites, but they're very similar, as well. 23) *Squee* I love these family moments so much. That hug, and Winter's final advice to Weiss was so touching. Especially with the 'Mirror Mirror Pt.2(?)' song playing in the background. Speaking of which: GIMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMME!!!!!! 24) Hey, callback to 'White' Trailer. Awsome. Still waiting for some explaination on what exactly the giant armor boss was suppose to be, though. And that's it. Thanks for anyone who read this. Hope to hear your thoughts and replies. ^_^ - AL